


Interchangeable

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Mindfuck, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Verstael was old and pitifully uninteresting these days, but his son wasdelicious.





	Interchangeable

Verstael was old and pitifully uninteresting these days, but his son was _delicious_. Ardyn traced the youthful lines of that familiar face – the narrow jaw, the mobile mouth that so easily fell into smiles or pouts – and watched fondly as Prompto roused from sleep and reached for him.

"Gods, I had the most terrifying dreams." He pulled Ardyn down, and Ardyn let himself be seduced, the gentle words of praise and pleasure sweeter even than the climax. He'd had so very many orgasms over the years, after all, but so very few eager, impassioned lovers.

The afterglow was, alas, brief.

*

Prompto's gaze sharpened, taking the bedchamber in.

"Where are we?" he asked slowly, fingers still stroking, soft and sweet, through Ardyn's hair.

"Safe," Ardyn assured him, but Prompto stiffened.

"Where are the others?"

And there, the game was done. "What others?" he tried anyway. Prompto grabbed for the armiger, and Ardyn backhanded him, furious that he didn't believe just a _little_ longer. Was that too much to ask? A few moments of love?

He halted time, slapped Prompto again in frustration, and then rose, putting his own face on. He'd try again tomorrow. He'd all the time in the world.


End file.
